How, Where, Why? - Nabooru's POV
by Jay DralaconAKAPower Skull Kid
Summary: We all know the sages who helped save Hyrule. But do we know how they came to be?


How, When, Why?  
  
Nabooru's POV  
  
How did I get here? When did this all start? Why has it happened to me?  
  
Nabooru. That's my name. What is my place in life? I was born a slave to the great King Ganondorf. Is that my only purpose? A slave? Let me recount... I was five. Yes, that's when the fuss started. Born into a race of only women, the Gerudos were independent. We were ruled under twin Witches. Koume and Kotake were there names. Sorceress's of fire and ice. Once 100 years, 1 male was born to our race. Automatically made king of the Gerudos. Why, I don't know. Now was one of those years. Those witches, they can combine into one being. Twinrova. The doctor said it would be easier on the hags if they had the baby as one. This was hard on me. To stay as one for more than 24 hours needed lots of energy. I was required to bring food to Twinrova. This added to my other chores was hard. I had to rise at 5 o'clock, work all day, then slumber at 11 o'clock. Then came the day that I would soon come to know as the day that doomed us all. Twinrova was giving birth. I was running all over the fortress gathering as many towels as I could. As I opened the chamber door with my fresh load of towels, I heard the crying. So this is the sound of the giving of life... I thought to myself.  
"You!" snapped one of the guards dressed in purple baggy pants and a skimpy top, much like the rest, "Go and prepare the child's chambers, brat!"  
"No..." escaped a weak voice.  
"Your Highness?" asked one of the guards dressed in pink.  
"I wish to talk to the child..."  
"Your Highness, I don't think that this is a good idea..."  
"LEAVE ME TALK TO THE CHILD!" Twinrova screamed so loud, even the baby stopped crying and looked at her.  
"Yes Majesty..." the Gerudo guards whispered as they backed out of the chamber.  
"Now, Nabooru, is it?" the queen of Gerudos asked.  
"Yes your Highness..." I stated simply.  
"Oh, Din! Please call me Twinrova. Now, you have been very well trained in the arts of Gerudo-self defense, correct?"  
"Yes. I have an old pair of swords in my chambers."  
"Oh, excellent! I have a large favor to ask you. Would you accept?"   
"Of course!"  
"Would you protect my little Ganondorf Dragmire? As a body guard, I mean."  
"You are intrusting me with your child?" I was baffled.  
"Yes. I like you, young Nabooru."  
"Oh, I'm honored! Of course I'll protect Ganondorf!"  
"That's the spirit!" she smiled, "but maybe we should give you a make over. You don't look like a true Gerudo, do you?"  
"No..." I sighed, looking down at my outfit. I wore a pair of small pants and a overly large tee shirt. My long, beautiful red hair was tied back by a single piece of cloth.  
"Don't worry child, my attendant will help you out. Mariie!" A women entered the chamber.  
"Yes, Majesty?" she asked.  
"Please, take this child and give her the finest make over you can."  
"Of course. Come, child." She smiled a big, warm, hearty smile.  
"OK. Thank you Twirova!" I cried as I left.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Perfect." I sighed as I gazed into my mirror. That make over did me some good. I wore a pair of pink colored baggy pants. Like the rest of the Gerudo women, I had to wear a skimpy top. Red satin slippers were upon my feet. Pink elbow gloves were what covered my arms. I had an amber stone in my headpiece. My hair was tied back into a ponytail by a piece that held a large pink jewel. Plus, seeing as I grew the past 7 years, I was even more beautiful. Basically I looked like this:  
  
  
(A/N: Not bad, eh?)  
  
I stepped out side to greet the afternoon. I found who I was looking for. Sitting on the huge rock a few feet away. Gannondorf, how you've grown...I thought to myself. I climbed up and sat down by him.  
"Watcha doing, Ganny?" I asked, using my favorite nickname for him.  
"Thinking..." he sighed.  
"Worried about your training session tomorrow?" I asked. In order to prove themselves; the Gerudo males had to take a test. The test was that they had to enter the Gerudo Training Ground and make their way to the legendary Ice Arrow. But that person had to battle monsters to win keys to the maze surrounding the Ice Arrow. It was difficult.  
"Yeah. And on top of that, this year they want me to cross the Haunted Wasteland and claim the Gerudo's bow, too."  
"Don't worry," I said, placing an arm around him, "You'll do fine. I know it."  
"Prince Ganondorf! It's time." called a guard.  
"Blast. Well, don't wait up for me, k Nab?"  
"K." I giggled. Dear Din. If I know what I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't be wasting my time comforting him. I secretly liked Ganondorf, but my dreams were shattered when I walked by the library that night.  
"Heh heh heh..." I heard a chuckle. I peered though the crack of the door. There was Ganondorf; his back turned to me.  
"I played that trusting sap like a violin! Stupid Nabooru! Now that I've got her under my wing, nothing will stop me from getting the Triforce! I'll depart tomorrow to fool the King of Hyrule, and then, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
No! I thought, with tears in my eyes. But it was true. I ran to my chambers, and cried myself to sleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
It was morning. I didn't care. I was leaving. To waste away in the Haunted Wasteland. I jumped over the gate. I was on my way. Then, I feel something. Like, something is leading me to the Spirit Temple, the sacred castle of the Gerudo. Then, I was there. The rock towered over me. I entered. I wanted to get even. I wanted to steal the Silver Granulates. One path was blocked by a huge rock, incapable of moving. Another held a passage to small for my to enter. Then I heard something. I turned. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a child, dressed in green, accompanied by a fairy.  
"W-who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Link. And this is Navi." He said, referring to the fairy.  
"So, what do you want?"  
"Well, I'm looking for a sage."  
"A sage? I don't know any sage."  
"Well, can you tell me about this temple?"  
"As far as I know, it was built by the Gerudo ancestors. There are many hidden treasures in the temple. Hey, Kid!" I called, noticing his size.  
"What?"  
"Could you do me a favor? I'm looking for something, but I can't fit into this hole. If you find the Silver Granulates could you give them to me? I promise to handsomely reward you."  
"OK!" he cried, eyes sparkling.  
"Great. Thanks!" I said as he crawled though the hole. After a while, I got bored. Then I heard a noise. The two hags, Koume and Kotake, flew out of a hole in the ceiling and grabbed me! As they dragged me outside, I screamed.  
"What are you doing!" My eye opened wide as the truth hit me. They opened a vortex in the sand and though me in. "You! Ganondorf's minions!" Then I saw Link, on the balcony, with the granulates! "Link!" I called out; "These witches are using magic on me! Get out of here, now!" as I sank down I shouted, "Don't worry about me..." then every thing went black.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
It was 7 years. I just knew. I opened my eyes.  
"Ho ho ho!" cried the witch, Koume, "Look who's here, Kotake!"  
"Hee hee hee!" replied Kotake, "You're right, Koume!" They flew up on their brooms and cried: "Destroy him on out behalf!"  
Then I was aware that I was dressed as an Iron Knuckle, and moving and attacking this intruder all by myself! I couldn't control my movements. Then, the armor fell. And I collapsed. The witches came back.  
"Hee hee hee! Looks like she's back to normal, Koume!"  
"Ho ho ho! We'll have to brain wash her again!"  
"No!" I tried to run, but they zapped me.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
I was in a strange room. Standing on an orange platform. Other platforms were around me. And before me stood an 17 year old Link!  
"Well. I thank you for your help! Thanks to you, the Spirit Temple is freed. And I could awaken. Strange how things turn out. And that someone like me could be the sage of Spirit! Here, take my madallion, and save the last sage!" My Madallion floated down to him. As he left I said, "If only I'd known you'd turn out to be such a handsome man. I would have kept my promise that I made... Good-bye, kid, no, Hero of Time!"  
  



End file.
